The Unthinkable
by UdotP
Summary: You give me a feeling that I never felt before And I deserve it, I think I deserve it I was wondering maybe Could I make you my baby If we do the unthinkable would it make us look crazy If you ask me I'm ready YOU JUST CANT HELP WHO YOU LOVE
1. Chapter 1

**I've decided that I'm not going to stop writing, thank you so much to everyone who PM me telling me not to stop. With all these authors notes, I might seem crazy lol, but I'm not. Like it all came to me, like a bag of bricks, I never realized what was going on. I wanted to apologize to those who got offended by this story. I was trying to make a story about an interracial relationship, and how they're not easy, but a couple that fights together and loves each other, can get through anything. So I guess the setting that I've chosen, was a bad one, so I honestly do apologize. I still want to get my point across, so I've decided to tackle the beast in a different way. Have you guys heard of the song Unthinkable by Alicia Keys? Well I personally love that song it's truly amazing, and the video is even better. I'm just in love with that song, so I'm writing a story based on that song, so I hope you like it. I've had time to think about everything, and people who have my best interest at heart has explained everything to me, and different scenarios. And I can honestly see where offense was taken, and where I might have stepped out of line, and for that, I'm truly sorry. But what I won't apologize for, Is for the way people treated me in this situation. You guys didn't take the time to actually speak to me, you just assumed. And guess what? When you assume, you make an ASS out of U and ME. So with that being said, sorry to all that were offended, and hopefully this new story I am writing, will get my point across, with out offending people. Next time just talk to me, I would really appreciate it. And when I say sorry I'm being 100% honest and Genuine so again, I am truly sorry for offending anyone. Special shout outs to Reesie, for letting me know and being just an amazing person, and for having my best interest at heart! You are the bomb. Thank you to ZeeJack, omg your PM made my day! It was hilarious, and I had to continue writing, if not, how would I see your amazing reviews? To NCC-0419 you and your stories are amazing! Your PM, truly made my night! And it was one of the reasons I've decided to continue to write, so thanks! And to my one of my close friends Mluv3p ! Your support meant everything, and you are hilarious! You help me when I'm stuck and it means a lot so thank you! Now I'm done rambling, and on to the story. Thank you to Zamber Riley, your PM meant a lot. Thank you to everyone else who PM and reviewed, and supported me through this, I really appreciate it. So with out further a do!**

_Mercedes was walking around the corner with Santana, she couldn't help but laugh at what she was saying, this girl had her rolling._

"_And the Frankenteen and the Hobbit had the nerve to kiss all in the hallways, making my stomach churn. Jolly the green giant is just so awkward, and The Hobbit looks like, in any second she's going to attack him with her beak, they kill me" Santana finished rolling her eyes._

"_Omg, San you're too much, what is wrong with you?" she laughed, although Santana was being mean, she couldn't help but laugh, it was hilarious._

"_Aretha, I'm being serious, it was like a mix between Frankenstein and angry birds" she said_

"_Okay, you're going to make me bust a spleen" she laughed harder. She had her head down, holding her stomach, because she was laughing so hard. When she looked up, her smile quickly faltered. In front of her it was a crowd of people, and when she squinted her eyes to get a better look, it was Sam and Marcus, pushing and shoving each other. She ran towards them with Santana in tow, as fast as she could. Everyone was trying to separate the fight, it was like a brawl. Finally it was separated, but Mercedes was being pulled away by Santana, and Kurt. She turned around to look at Sam, he was just staring at her, looking into her eyes, reading her facial expressions. He had a busted lip, and a swollen eye. Marcus, and a cut underneath his eye and a busted lip also. She broke a little at the sight._

"_That's my sister" Marcus shouted pointing to Mercedes. Sam shoved everyone off of him._

"_What, am I not good enough?" he shouted, but Mercedes knew better, she knew, those words broke him._

**3 Months Earlier **

Mercedes and Sam have been dating for 3 months, she could honestly say she loved him. They're relationship is a secret for two reasons, one because she really didn't want anyone in their business, and two they lived in a time period we're interracial relationships were looked down on. With time everything would get better, but they promised they would fight what ever life threw at them together.

Sam on the other hand, he really didn't want to keep their relationship a secret. He wanted to walk through the halls and hold HIS GIRLS hand, he wanted to kiss HIS GIRL when ever he wanted to, and he wanted to hold HIS GIRLS books, and he wanted to take HIS GIRL on a lot of dates, but he couldn't. He could care less what people think, their opinions didn't mean anything to him, but he would respect Mercedes wishes, he loved her to much to risk losing her. The only time they got a chance to see each other was after school when everyone leaves, and he was waiting by her car for her, she was taking longer than usual.

Mercedes knew she was running late, but her club let out late. So she grabbed her book bag and hurried over to her locker to grab her books and meet Sam. She tried reaching the top shelf for her book, she had a test tomorrow, so she needed it. She cursed her self for being pocket sized and she kept on reaching, to no avail. She tried one last time, but she felt someone push their body against her butt and reach over her, to get the book. She quickly turned around, off the bat she knew it wasn't Sam, she knew how Sam felt, and it wasn't him.

"What are you doing" she spat rolling her eyes annoyed, it was Anthony Rashad, what the fuck was new? That boy never gets a clue.

"I'm helping you get your book" he smiled, trying to charm her, it only made her roll her eyes more.

"You don't have to invade my space to help get my book" she put her hands on her hip

"Well I'm sorry, do you accept my apology?" he said with fake intentions. Mercedes knew he was lying, but Sam was waiting and she really didn't want to deal with him right now.

"Yeah sure" she said turning back around closing her locker, holding her books to her chest, she noticed him checking her out, and it creeped her out.

"When are you going to go on that date with me?" he asked

"I have a boyfriend" she answered with out hesitation.

"You always talk about this boyfriend of yours but I never actually see him" he responded

"And? What part of I'm not interested don't you understand Anthony" she answered

"Come on Cedes, it'll be a date you will never forget" he answered unfazed he rubbed his hand down her arm. It gave her goosebumps, but not in a good way.

"No, never. And don't touch me" she said backing away from her but he just stepped closer. He put his two hands at the side of her head, trapping her against the lockers.

Sam kept on checking his watch, he knew Mercedes' club sometimes let out late, but never this late. He immediately raised a red flag, he was on alert. He quickly jogged up the stairs, and into the school. He saw Mercedes at her locker, and Anthony harassing her. He couldn't hear what they were saying, but he could see that she was uncomfortable. He started walking over their, but he picked up his speed when he saw him put his hands at each side of her face. He was furious, but he needed to calm down, he didn't want to blow their cover, or worst or get Mercedes mad. So he clenched and unclenched his fist to calm down, he slowly walked up to them.

"Mercedes are you good?" he asked staring Anthony down. They both turned around, he let her out of his hold, and Mercedes couldn't be more relieved to see Sam here, she could kiss him right now. Anthony moved away from Mercedes and took a step closer to Sam. Sam stepped closer and stepped to him, everyone who knew Anthony, they knew he didn't like confrontation.

"Why do you care white boy?" he asked, it didn't faze Sam.

"I mean when you're harassing a female, and she tells you to stop, you should stop" he finished staring him down.

"Mind your business" he said flatly

"Mercedes is a friend of mine, so if she's uncomforta1ble, than it is my business" he retorted.

"Yeah, what ever. I'll see you later Cedes" he finished and walked down the hallway. Looking back one last time and sucking his teeth before leaving. Mercedes and Sam waited a few minutes to make sure the ghost was clear. He held her by the waist and pinned her against the locker, he bent down and captured her lips in a steaming kiss. This kiss was definitely rated R, he sucked on her bottom lip, which caused her to moan, and Mercedes knew one this wasn't the place, and two she wasn't ready for that step anyway. She pulled back, with lust filled eyes.

"That was.." she started

"Hot " he finished

"I missed you Merce" he broke the silence, and broke the stare off.

"I missed you to Sammy" she whispered, he pecked her lips for good measures, and took her book bag from her and swung it over his back.

"I like the jealous side of you" she flirted

"I wasn't jealous" he lied

"Oh, okay. I think Anthony is kind of hot" she lied to get a rise out of him. She didn't hear a response from him, but she felt one. He smacked her ass, making her yelp.

"Sam" she laughed smacking his arm.

**Okay, I'm just going to leave it their for now, theirs much more to come. And I have good news for those of you who read my stories, I have a week off of school, so I will be updating ALL of my stories this week. I will continue writing my stories, I'm not going anywhere! Thanks again everyone.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh and by the way, I have the next chapter finished for The Unexpected !  Not sure I want to put it up just yet .**

"Kids ! Dinner is ready, come down" Mrs. Jones called her kids down . They sat around the table waiting for dinner to officially start .

"Mercy, Say Grace" Melanie Jones said

"Okay Momma . I want to thank the lord for my family, and for the fact that we have a home cooked meal to eat, some people don't have and we are truly blessed . I want to bless , momma, daddy, my annoying brother, and this food Amen" She finished

"Annoying huh?" Marcus

"Very !" She retorted

"That's enough you two" Max Jones said .

"Sorry daddy" Mercedes apologized .

"It's alright baby girl !" He beamed

"So how was school you two?" Melanie asked

"It was fine " Mercedes answered a little too quickly

"So Mercedes why won't you give my boy Anthony a chance? he wants to date you" Marcus finished taking a bite of his food .

"Because he's a dog, that doesn't know how to act" she finished giving him a death glare

"Is that the real reason? or is it because of that white boy, he saw you with?" Marcus asked . And Mercedes was shocked, what the fuck was Marcus up to .

"He is just a friend for your information! so mind your business . I don't want to date him because he's annoying, obnoxious, and rude" She finished

"white boy?" Max questioned

"He's just a friend daddy, from school" She finished knowing where this was going .

"A friend huh? " Melanie questioned, she knew when her daughter was lying, and she knew she was lying right now .

"Well why don't you go out on a date with that boy from church, Shane , Shane Tinsley" Melanie tested her theory out .

"I Cant" Mercedes said

"And why not?" Melanie questioned

"Um, because I don't like him like that" She answered .

"How can you not like him if you haven't given him a chance yet?" Max questioned

"I just don't, okay?" She tried dropping the subject

"Give him a chance you hear me?" Max stated

"Daddy" She whined

"No buts !" He finished

"Fine, can I be excused ?" She asked

"No" Max stated

"Go ahead" Melanie interrupted , she knew her daughter had feelings for this white boy, she didn't know how deep it ran, but she knew it was there . She also knew that she needed time alone .

* * *

Mercedes and Sam laid on his bed, their bodies tangled, they were watching a movie . She needed to break the news about Shane to him, but she didn't know how .

"How do you see us in the future?" He asked twirling one of her curls around his finger

"I don't know" She laughed

"Well I see a big beautiful house, two kids and a dog, and a huge back yard . Two beautiful kids might I add . a mixture of both of us" He beamed

"Hate to burst your bubble but we aren't legally allowed to get married you know" she finished

"We'll move where it's legal. We're going to be married Mercy . You're going to be Mrs. Evans one day and have my babies woman" he finished

She turned around to see if he was serious, and she could see in his eyes he was being 100% honest .

"Sam I Love You" She said . A wide smile spread across his face .

"I Love You more Merce" He said .

She cupped his cheeks and kissed him deeply . She started straddling his legs . The kiss got deeper, and she started grinding against his crotch, making him harder than he was, if that was possible . But he needed to be strong , he grasp her thighs stopping her motions, and she was confused .

"If you don't stop, I'm going to end up takin' your virginity, right now" He said his southern drawl coming out . Having self control, was hard and Mercedes decided to wear a skirt and he could feel her heart on his dick .

"What if I want you to?" She asked

"Mercedes . I am going to be your first trust me . But i don't want your first to be in a motel room. I want it to be special" He finished

"This is fine" She tried and he laughed

"Yeah, now in the heat of the moment, but you're going to regret it , and i don't want that" He finished

"Yeah, I understand" She smiled at him

"But that doesn't mean we can't do other things . " He finished his eyes getting darker which turned her on .

He grabbed her by her hand and walked her to there bathroom . He also grabbed a chair, once inside he put the chair behind the door locking it . He put the lid to the toilet down and sat on it . He tapped her butt and made her straddle him . He pulled down her underwear first . Then he took off her shirt and unhooked her bra .

"You're beautiful" He said

"Thank you" she said blushing .

"If I'm going to far, tell me" he stated. She nodded . He took her right nipple into his mouth and sucked on it, until it turned a hard as a pebble, and he did it to the left making her moan. That moan went straight to his dick . He looked her in the eyes and stuck a finger into her pussy and started pumping slowly .

"Omg Sam. That feels good. keep going" She moaned out in his ear .

"You like that Mercy?" He asked inserting another finger . Mercedes almost lost it . She started grinding against his fingers .

"I'm close" she stuttered . Then Sam entered a third finger, and she was done . She came all over his hand . He licked his fingers .

" Delicious" he beamed . She laughed coming off her high . He grabbed her by the waist and carried her to the sink . He spread her legs and got in his knees . He stared at her pussy in awe .

"So beautiful" He said, All Mercedes could do was blush . He licked up her right thigh, then her left which made her shiver . He licked a line down her slit .

"Uhh Sammy" She moaned . He inserted his tongue and started playing with her button . He shook his tongue back and forth . She gripped the back of his hair, pushing his face deeper in . He laughed and the vibrations brought her closer . He sucked on her hole, and licked up again, sucking on her button again, and she was done . She came in his mouth, and he lapped it all up . Then got up and kissed her . She moaned into the kiss .

* * *

He grabbed her hand and helped her down . She started looking for her underwear .

"What are you looking for?" He asked

"My underwear" She answered still looking . He pulled them out his back pocket ..

"I'm keeping these" he beamed

"Sam I can't walk around commando " She said

"Well you're going to have to deal with it, he said unlocking the door and pulling the chair out with him .

* * *

"Sam" She said .

"Yeah?" He asked

"I don't know how to say this " She started

"Just Say it !" He said getting anxious

"I have no feelings whats so ever for Shane but I have to go on a date with him, my parents are forcing me" she finished

"No! absolutely not . I'm not sharing my girlfriend" He stated

"Sam , you're being unreasonable . I have no choice . It's one date and I know I won't have fun because he's not you" She said caressing his cheek

"No Merce" He said .

"What do you want me to do, say no to my parents?" She asked incredulously

"YES ! this is all your fault . If you would just introduce me to your parents, they wouldn't be forcing a guy down your throat" He finished getting angrier by the second .

"You know it's not that easy" She tried

"It isn't ? how would you know? you never tried " He finished

"Sam" She tried again

"Mercedes I said No" He stated

"Sam I don't think you're hearing me. I have NO CHOICE" She stated

"Fine Mercy, go ahead go on a date with another guy" He finished walking to the door and opening it for her . She looked at him shocked and grabbed her stuff and left .


End file.
